


Rumor Has It

by phantisma



Series: Rumors [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rumors swirling around in her head, Sam can't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

“No, that isn’t how I heard it.” Cameron said, snatching a french fry from Sam’s plate and biting the end off of it. “What I heard was that it was Jackson chained to the slab and you,” he pointed at her with the pilfered fry, “on your knees.”

Sam was already red in the face and she blushed a little deeper was her eyes snapped up to his. “What? You knew?”

“No, you’ve got it all backwards, as usual.” Daniel said as he straddled his seat and also snatched a fry. He didn’t look directly at Sam, but had a vague sort of grin on his face. “Sam was tied down and Mitchell was—“

“Daniel!” Sam ran a hand over her face. She wasn’t sure anymore why she’d told them. Some sense of honor or something. They had a right to know what was being said.

“What?” The two men looked at each other and back at Sam. “You didn’t know?”

“No!” She pushed the plate away and dusted her hands together as if brushing something distasteful from them.

Cameron laughed and caught her hand. “You should relax, its just a rumor.”

She pulled her hand away and looked around them as if someone was going to see them. She didn’t understand why she was so keyed up. Her body hadn’t stopped humming with pent up and largely unnamed desire since Vala had left her lab. She wanted…well, she wasn’t sure. The whole thing was disturbing.

“It’s not even the worst one I’ve heard.” Daniel offered, taking a swallow of his beer.

Sam dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. “I think I was better off not knowing.”

“You really never heard these things?” Cameron asked.

Sam rolled her eyes as she looked up. “I’d heard the odd rumor here or there about Daniel or Gen. O’Neill…once about Paul Davis…but I don’t…I’m too busy to spend time gossiping.”

“So…” Daniel shrugged at her. “Why now?”

Sam sighed. There it was. Why now? She closed her eyes. “Vala.”

“Vala?” they asked together and Sam nodded.

“On the cargo ship. She talked…for three solid hours. The last hour was filled with her asking me if…well, about the rumors. She wanted to know if you and I were…” She gestured to Daniel and back at herself and rolled her eyes again. “She said she wanted to know what her competition was.”

Daniel smirked and played with his beer bottle. “She just doesn’t take a hint,” he said and Sam smirked a little uncomfortably.

“You got that right.” Sam murmured, hoping as she realized she’d said it out loud that they hadn’t heard, but both Daniel and Cameron perked up quickly.

“Sam?”

She sighed and sat back in the booth, crossing her arms. “She wasn’t asking about you, Daniel. Every rumor she brought up was about me.”

Daniel sat back with a look that was a cross between relief and wounded puppy while Cameron chuckled. “Didn’t see that coming.”

“So, she’s the one who told you about this leather and chains thing?”

Sam nodded. “And it was bothering you enough to have to tell us about it?” Cameron asked.

“I don’t know if “bother” is the right word.” Sam said, squirming a little in her seat. She reached for her beer and downed it quickly. “Look, this just wasn’t a good idea.” She stood abruptly and turned from the table, wobbling as the five bottles of beer she’d consumed hit her head at once. Daniel steadied her and stood himself.

“Maybe you should let me take you home,” he said.

Cameron stood as well, tossing a few bills on the table to cover the meal. “We should take her home,” he corrected. “You rode with me, remember?” Daniel looked confused, then nodded.

Daniel’s arm around her shoulder helped her navigate without tipping over, while Cameron’s arm around her waist steered them toward the door. The night air was fresh, still smelling of the rain that had been falling when they’d entered the local grill. It was refreshing, helped her head not spin quite as much.

It took some rearranging of various stray pieces of sports equipment, but eventually, Daniel helped Sam into the back seat of Cameron’s car before climbing in beside her. He slipped his arm back around her, letting her rest against him as Cameron started the car. She closed her eyes and let her head fall against his shoulder. It was comforting and familiar to let him hold her, his hand sliding almost absently over her bare arm.

The sound of the engine combined with the alcohol and the feeling of safety Daniel was providing to lured her into a light doze. Somehow, the images weren’t as frightening…the heat running through her body not as intimidating with Daniel touching her…with Daniel kissing her…she realized slowly…his lips were on the back of her neck…by the time she realized it, he’d stopped. Her eyes opened lazily, and found Cameron’s eyes watching them in the rear view mirror. “You two okay?” he asked and Sam mumbled something that she thought sounded reassuring.

Daniel’s voice was soft, but rumbly near her ear. “I think we’re good.”

Sam thought she felt the kissing thing again, but it felt so good she couldn’t seem to react. Daniel’s hand slid up her arm to rub gently at her shoulder. “That’s nice,” she mumbled and she brought her hand up to hold his, bringing it down to look at. “You have nice hands.” She held it for a moment, then pulled it down across her belly, holding it to her as she drifted once again toward sleep.

Daniel’s voice whispered to her, though she wasn’t sure of what he was saying, not till he pulled his hand free and she felt another hand on her arm. “Come on Sam…we’re home.” Cameron’s voice said as she sat up.

“I must have gone to sleep.”

“If the snoring is any indication.” Daniel said from behind her, his body hot against hers as he tried to encourage her toward Cameron.

Sam put out her hand to Cameron, who helped her from the car, then turned to offer his other hand to Daniel. To Sam’s surprise, Daniel took it and stepped out of the car before slipping his arm around Cameron. Together, the three of them moved clumsily to the door where she did her best to unlock the door before Cameron laughed and took the ring of keys from her hand. “You’re a sloppy drunk, Carter.”

She laughed too. “I don’t…never mind. Not arguing.”

He turned to look at her, and the expression on his face was serious. “Good. Get inside.”

The door swung open and Sam felt Cameron’s hand on the small of her back as if directing her. “You guys want coffee?” she asked as Daniel closed the door.

“Coffee’s good.” Daniel said.

Sam nodded, looking curiously at the two men as they moved out of the hallway. Something seemed off…but it was probably just the beer. “I’ll start some.” She turned for the kitchen, her eyes darting up at Daniel and Cameron as she reached for the coffee pot. The house was quiet until she turned on the water.

She turned from the sink and nearly dropped the pot. “Um…I…” She managed to get the pot onto the counter, her hands shaking and her entire body filled with electric tingles as she watched Daniel’s eyes close while Cameron’s lips closed over his. “Guys…?”  


Tongue. That was definitely tongue. For one long breathless moment, she watched them kiss. Cameron’s hands were holding the waist of Daniel’s jeans, while Daniel stood still and let his mouth be explored. When the kiss finally ended, they both looked at her. “Carter.”

“Cameron?”

“Come here.”

She found herself obeying, unsure of herself, hesitant, but suddenly beside them none-the-less. Cameron’s hands slid up her arms, guiding her between himself and Daniel, turning her so that she was facing Daniel.

Daniel’s hands joined Cameron’s, all four sticking to fairly tame touching of skin already bared by the sundress she wore. Then Daniel’s lips touched hers, his body moving to press her against Cameron’s behind her. “Rumor has it, you like to be controlled.” Cameron whispered as his hands settled around her waist and pulled her back, tilting her off balance.

Daniel’s lips followed, then moved over her chin, to her ear…then she could feel him kissing Cameron over her shoulder. His hands slid down her arms, taking her hands and lifting them over her head where Cameron took them, putting them behind her head and holding them.

Daniel’s blue eyes raked over her and she felt her body respond, felt a heat rush through her and into her groin. His eyes held her, while his hands smoothed over her breasts, making her nipples hard even through the clothing that separated them. His smile was wicked as his hands continued, over her belly. Her breath hitched as his hand disappeared beneath her skirt, his lips claiming hers as his long, nimble fingers skimmed over her panties, already damp with her unexpected desire. Cameron held her off balance, kissing and nipping at her shoulders as the heel of Daniel’s hand pressed against her clit, grinding into her as her breathing stuttered.

One slender finger slipped under the cotton of her panties, sliding through her slickness. Sam shuddered, her hips moving in an effort to get more…and Daniel chuckled, removing his finger and bringing it glistening to feed to Cameron. Sam watched as Cameron sucked his finger of her juices, holding her breath. “You taste incredible.” Cameron whispered in her ear.

Daniel slid down to his knee, pushing aside the sides of her dress, unbuttoning a few of the lower buttons that held it, his hands sliding up her inner thighs to grasp at her panties, pulling them down until Cameron lifted her enough to slide them off. Her eyes slid closed as his hands returned, rubbing into her thighs, pulling her legs apart. His hot breath was electrifying as it encompassed her clit and she moaned unexpectedly as his tongue touched her.

He licked through her slit, gathering her juices before using the end of that tongue to flit across her clit and send her shuddering toward an orgasm. With a chuckle that rumbled through her, Daniel laid claim to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and his tongue to send sharp flicks across the tip of it, making her rock against him.

“Just let it go.” Cameron whispered in her ear, his free hand slipping inside her dress to play with her breast. She could feel his arousal pressed against her and he rubbed it up and down in rhythm to Daniel’s sucking. He squeezed her nipple as Daniel sucked in almost to the point of pain and she shook, her orgasm rocking through her until her juices ran down her leg.

Daniel stood, kissing Cameron again to share her taste, and Sam groaned as Daniel whispered to Cameron something she couldn’t quite hear, beyond the word “Fuck.”

With her hands still behind her head, Cameron guided her toward the kitchen table, bending her forward over it while Daniel arranged her legs, then flipped up her skirt to expose her ass. Sam could see them, reflected in the sliding glass window, shadowy images…ghosts doing things that would never happen in the light of day.

She watched as Daniel unzippered Cameron’s jeans, pushing jeans and underwear to his knees, exposing his hard cock and before more could be said, guiding that cock toward her. She gasped as he touched her, rubbing the head of Cameron’s cock through her slit and up to her still throbbing clit, then back again.

Cameron groaned as he started to slide inside of her, moving slowly under Daniel’s direction. As he moved back out, Sam could feel Daniel’s hand on her ass, could see his finger making contact with Cameron’s cock as he pushed back in.

Cameron set a slow pace, agonizing as Sam’s body still hummed from the previous orgasm and craved more. Cameron’s hands still held her hands behind her head while he thrust slowly into her, pausing at the end of each stroke, his cock filling her.

Daniel’s hand left her and she heard another zipper. A quick glance to the reflection and she couldn’t breathe. Daniel stood behind Cameron, his cock pointing out of his jeans as he stroked it. She could see his hand on Cameron’s back…guiding him forward as he pushed inside of her, holding him bent slightly over her as his fingers rubbed across his ass cheeks, opening them…his cock moving closer.

Cameron’s eyes closed, his expression slack as Daniel pushed into him. Sam watched as Daniel slowly withdrew, almost completely, and Cameron followed suit, pulling out of her. Then Daniel pressed inward, and Cameron pressed inward and it was as if she was being fucked by both at once…agonizingly slow as their movements fed one another and Cameron finally let her hands free so that he could brace himself on the table and keep from falling on top of her as Daniel’s movements became more forceful.

Sam put her hands beneath her, using them for leverage to press back into Cameron as he fucked her. She couldn’t keep her eyes off their reflection, could help watching as Daniel slammed into Cameron and Cameron’s face registered a level of arousal she couldn’t believe…and then she felt it starting…a second orgasm, her body grabbing Cameron as her pussy spasmed, and he groaned long and low, grabbing her hips to pull her more strongly onto him. “Fuck!”

She felt him go still as he came, then felt them rock one more time as Daniel finished with a final thrust.

 

“Sam.” Hands were on her back, hot hands, rubbing in circles. “Sam, wake up.”

She shot up, groaning as muscles burned. Her eyes shot around the room frantically. She was still in her lab, asleep with her head on the desk. Vala stood beside her. “Vala?”

“You fell asleep.”

“I got that.”

“You were dreaming.”

“I-I know.” Sam said a little shakily, remembering the dream. She was going to need a shower and a change of clothes, at least one of those orgasms in her dreams had found its way to her body.

“It sounded like a good dream.”

Sam shot a look at her. “How long have you been standing there?”

Vala’s smile was wide and cocky. “Long enough.”

Sam groaned and dropped her head back onto her folded arms. “It’s all your fault.”

If anything that made Vala smile bigger. “Oh, so all of that moaning was to do with me?”

Sam’s head came up again, and then she stood. “No…just…you and your rumors….I—its driving me crazy.”

“Not my rumors. I just told you what I’d heard.”

“Did you want something?” Sam decided to change topics for safeties sake.

“What?”

“You are here, in my lab. Did you want something?”

“Oh, no. Just came to check on you.”

“I’m not a child Vala. I don’t need you to check on me.”

“Funny, that’s what Daniel said.”

Sam rolled her eyes and stepped away. “Go away Vala, I have work to do.”

Vala followed, her steps bouncy. “Maybe I can help.”

Sam sighed in exasperation, her steps quickening as she neared the locker room. “I doubt that.” She burst into the locker room, grateful to find it empty. She opened her locker and pulled off her tank top, then started on her pants before she realized that Vala was still beside her, sitting on the bench, watching. “Vala, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Could I please just take a shower in peace?”

“Is that what you really want?”

Sam sighed and turned back to her locker, dropping her watch into it. She started as Vala grabbed her from behind, pushing back. They struggled for a minute, before Vala got her turned around and pressed against the locker. As Sam opened her mouth to protest Vala kissed her and Sam found herself kissing back. Vala pinned her hands behind her, pressed into the metal door of the locker behind her.

Vala pulled back slightly, “Is it?”

“What?”

“What you want?”

“Want?”

Vala’s hand slid over the bare skin of Sam’s stomach, then down into the open pants, cupping her hand over damp panties. “I…ah…want…” Sam gasped as a finger slid under the cotton. She no longer had a clue what she wanted.

Vala’s lips traveled over the skin of Sam’s chest, flirting with the edges of her bra, while Vala’s finger strummed under her panties. “Vala…”

“Hmmm…?” Vala brought her face up to Sam’s, centimeters from touching, watching the color rise as she stroked against her clit incessantly and Sam’s hips began to rock against her.

“I—oh—someone—someone’s going to see…”

“No one’s here.” Vala murmured in her ear. Sam jerked as Vala changed the rhythm with which she glided her finger over Sam’s clit and added a foray into her wetness, not quite to penetration before she returned to pressing, stroking and pinching.

“I—“ Sam’s eyes closed, her breathing erratic. Images played in her head, of Daniel and Cameron and Jack and Janet and others…images of sexual situations that had never happened, that she had never though much about until Vala…”Oh…god…Vala….”

She was coming, and Vala didn’t let up, her fingers making Sam’s thighs quake as it built up within and surged through her…stronger than any she could remember…She almost cried when Vala’s hand moved away, sliding out of her pants as Vala took a step back, slowly raising her hand to lick at. “Look at you…you’re a mess.”

“Vala, I—“ Sam started, her face flushed.

Vala’s kiss stopped her, strong, commanding. “You smell like sex.” Vala whispered. “You better get that shower.”

Sam closed her eyes, breathing through her mess of tangled emotions to find her balance. When she opened them, Vala was gone. “This is not what I need right now,” she muttered as she stripped the rest of her clothes from her body and headed for the showers.


End file.
